


The Meeting

by seanrushton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanrushton/pseuds/seanrushton





	The Meeting

"Alpha Omega McKenzie" Says Alphonso Mackenzie  
"Access Granted....Level Platinum...Director...Alphonso Mackenzie" Says Computer  
"What the Hell is going on" Yells Dean  
"Dean,Chill" Says Sam  
"Why Sam" Says Dean  
"Give me a chance to explain" Says Director Mackenzie  
"Who do you work for" Says Sam  
"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D." Says Director Mackenzie  
"Okay" Says Sam  
"We deal with the weird" Says Director Mackenzie  
"So you deal with Ghosts,Demons , Vampires and other Creatures" Says Dean  
"No people like the ghost rider" Says Director Mackenzie  
"Really who is the Ghost Rider" Says Dean  
"A flaming skull wearing a motor cycle jacket and riding a motorcycle" Says Director Mackenzie  
"How did he get his powers" Inquires Dean "Supposedly Satan gave him people" Says Director Mackenzie  
"Really...Lucifer?" Says Dean 


End file.
